Rainy Day
by MaliciousScampers
Summary: Aoba and his boyfriend Clear are cuddling in bed during a rainy day. Clear/Aoba fluff drabble thing. Post-Clear's route (not really any spoilers but kind of? PS: there needs to be more Clear/Aoba fluff js)


It was a rainy day on the island of Midorijima. Aoba Seragaki was lying in bed with his boyfriend Clear. He had his head on the white-haired man's chest with his eyes closed. All he focused on was the soft sound of rain hitting the roof and his boyfriend's breathing. Suddenly, he felt a hand stroke his hair.

"Ah!" Aoba shrieked from surprise as he pulled away from his boyfriend.

"Hm?" Clear looked up at the bluenet confused.

"What… what are you doing?"

"Should I not have done that, Aoba-san?"

Aoba hesitated before laying his head back down on Clear's chest. "It's fine – go ahead."

Aoba was so used to his hair being hypersensitive that it was just a reflex to pull away from someone about to touch his hair.

The bluenet winced when he felt a hand softly land on his hair, but after a few strokes, Aoba began to relax. He sighed and let his boyfriend stroke his hair. It felt so nice. Now he understood why dogs and cats loved to be stroked. I mean, how could they not?

Aoba almost fell asleep before he noticed that Clear wasn't stroking his hair anymore. Aoba's eyes snapped open as he looked up and gave Clear a confused look. A smile appeared on Aoba's face. His boyfriend was sound asleep, his hand still on Aoba's head.

_He's so cute…_

Aoba lightly took Clear's hand and gave it a small peck. Then, he felt Clear jerk awake.

"Aoba-san..?!"

Aoba looked up at Clear. He forgot that he was such a light sleeper.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up," Aoba said, slowly letting go of his boyfriend's hand.

"It's fine, Aoba-san. I don't mind."

Aoba smiled at Clear and moved up to give him a peck on the lips. Clear smiled and kissed him back. They exchanged small pecks for about a minute before Clear brought his hand to the nape of Aoba's neck and pulled him in for a deep kiss.

Aoba's eyes widened in surprise, but he quickly closed them and returned the kiss. Aoba always liked the taste of Clear's lips. They had a certain type of taste that was just impossible to describe – kind of like how it's almost impossible to describe how water tastes.

Soon, Aoba found himself straddling his boyfriend and his hands gripping onto the white-haired man's light green scarf. The kissing was getting hotter and more passionate by the second. Clear licked the bluenet's lips quickly, practically begging for entrance. Aoba gladly gave him access and Clear's tongue darted into his mouth. A shiver went down the bluenet's spine and he couldn't help but let out a small moan.

Clear suddenly showed more of a dominant side as he caught Aoba off guard and flipped him over so he was underneath him. Clear leaned down again to continue the heated kiss. Aoba's eyes closed as he wrapped his arms around Clear's neck and opened his mouth slightly so Clear's tongue could enter it. Clear took advantage of this and slid his tongue inside Aoba's mouth and moved it along with the other's tongue.

Clear pulled away from the kiss and placed his lips on a sensitive spot on Aoba's neck. Aoba gasped sharply as Clear started to suck gently on that spot.

"C–Clear…" Aoba moaned his boyfriend's name.

He knew that if this would go on any longer, they would end up probably having rough sex on his bed. Aoba's grandmother would be home from work soon and it wouldn't be a pleasant surprise for her to hear her grandson having rough sex upstairs with his boyfriend. Plus, he didn't want this to go too far. Sure, they've had sex before, but all he really wanted to do today was cuddle.

Aoba felt Clear shove his hands underneath his shirt.

"C–Clear! S–Stop!" Aoba gasped.

Clear automatically stopped his actions and removed his hand from underneath Aoba's shirt.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"G–Granny's going to be home soon," Aoba said, sitting up and trying to catch his voice, "and I don't really want to have sex today. I just want to cuddle with you."

Clear nodded. "I'm sorry, Aoba-san."

"It's okay," Aoba gave his boyfriend a small smile before pecking his nose softly.

Clear laid down next to Aoba and placed his head on the bluenet's chest. He could feel his partner's chest slowly move up and down as the bluenet began to relax.

Aoba put his arm around Clear's shoulder as Clear wrapped his arms around Aoba's body. The two men closed their eyes and sighed contently. A few minutes later, the only sound in the room was the light rainfall and the two men's soft snores.

_Life is good…_

**A/N: Extremely short, I know. I just really wanted to write something for these two because I can't find any Clear/Aoba fluff… I really love this ship a lot. OTP for life.**


End file.
